Rebirth
by Taken from the Unknown
Summary: What if the power of human blood was just too much?  OOC. *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the ideas in the story. Please REVIEW!
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

Our story begins in the year 1918. A simple boy called Edward Mason was wandering the streets of his home town at night. Little did he realise that he was being watched. This wasn't the first night a man had been watching him. For some time he had been watched by a vampire. This vampire had been watching Edward for months now. What he wanted in this world was a son, and Edward was the perfect boy. He looked beautiful with wavy black hair, and a handsome face. He had a wonderful nature, and looked after his mother, who was dying. This vampire could not wait any longer; he had to make this boy his son.

As Edward walked through the streets on his way home, he headed towards a dark alleyway. Not knowing what lay in store for him there, he ventured on without hesitation. Halfway through he realised his path was blocked, he was unconcerned however, thinking he could easily ask the figure to let him pass. He walked closer and closer, and realised this figure was not moving. Perhaps they hadn't seen him? When Edward got within two feet of this figure, he caught sight of his face. The man had a hungered stare, and very long canine teeth. Edward did not like the look of this man, but it was too late to escape.

After turning Edward, the vampire gave him his surname. Edward Mason became Edward Cullen. The vampire, Carlisle, taught Edward everything he needed to know about being a vampire. He also showed Edward his take on being a vampire. He showed him that he got by without killing humans, choosing instead to kill animals. He preferred fast animals, to double the pleasure from the hunt. He treated Edward like a son, and explained why he did what he did. But Edward resented him. He hated him for taking him away from his life, to have his own son, and he hated the fact that Carlisle was adamant that killing humans was wrong. He could feel the need burning inside him; he wanted to know what it felt like. But he kept by Carlisle's rules until he knew enough.

Once Edward knew a sufficient amount to live his own life, if you could call it living, he killed Carlisle. He tricked him, and took him out for a midnight stroll. Under the impression that Edward wanted to show how advanced he had become when it came to hunting, Carlisle obliged. Once out in the night Edward trapped him. He put stakes in his legs and wrists, trapping him against a tree in a deserted forest on the edge, and left him there. When the sun came up the next day, he burnt to a crisp leaving no evidence. Vampires can endure a couple of hours of sunlight, depending on how old they were. But Carlisle was left there all day. No vampire can endure that much, no matter how old they were. That night, Edward checked the place he had left Carlisle and found that he was gone. Now he could live freely; the way he wanted. He could do what he want, kill who he wanted. But he kept his new surname. He didn't want to be connected to his human life.


	2. Chapter One

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Sarah Jenkins was a waitress at the local restaurant in Forks, Washington. She couldn't wait to get a decent job. She only worked at the restaurant when she was home from university during the summers. She got so much free time between course years that she might as well get a summer job. She'd go crazy if she had nothing to do. The following week her last year was due to start, and then hopefully she would find a good job. This night in particular she finished quite late. Forks is a small town so she wasn't concerned about walking home alone. When she got out of the restaurant she saw that it was twilight.

While walking through the streets, she got a weird feeling in her stomach and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled slightly. She had the weird feeling that she was being followed. She stopped and looked around herself but saw that she was alone. She continued walking home, but her pace had quickened slightly, and her heart-rate had increased. She heard a dog whine and then yelp and it gave her a fright. She really wished she didn't live as far away from the restaurant as it is possible to be, despite it being a small town. She just wanted to be home safe.

Eventually she just couldn't take it anymore. She ran home and locked the door behind her as fast as she could. Her heart pounding, she slumped to the floor, sitting against her front door. She stayed there, silent and slowly regaining her breath. After a few minutes her breathing was almost back to normal, there was just a ghost of the run left in the pace of her heart, its beat a little faster than normal having not quite recovering from her scare. Sarah then chose to get a cup of tea, extra sweet to account for her scare. As she was waiting for the kettle to boil, she looked out the window. She saw a glimpse of something outside. A flicker, like something moving almost too fast to see. This scared her even further, and without turning the kettle off, she ran upstairs and hid under her bed. Believing this to be a safe place to hide. Little did she realise that she her mother had left the sitting room window open. Then she heard a scream.

Edward climbed through the sitting room window and went up the stairs. He could hear two heart-beats, one much faster than the other. As he got closer he was able to read their minds. Some vampires had special abilities, usually they were latent abilities when they were human, which awaken once you turn. To the left of where he was he could hear someone's dreams. To the right he could hear frantic thoughts. _Did I hear a stair creak? Oh God, what was that thing I saw? Did I imagine it? Am I being ridiculous?_ These thoughts excited Edward. If his heart could still beat, it would be racing. Edward decided to scare the girl further, and walked into her mother's room. He didn't need to be quiet, he wanted her to wake. She didn't wake until his teeth sank into the flesh of her neck and she screamed. Edward sometimes wished he couldn't hear the thoughts of victims. She was screaming in her head, and it was hurting his head a little. Once she was dead, he walked into Sarah's room. He dragged her out from under her bed, and tortured her. He felt like being cruel tonight. He cut her arms and watched the blood pool. Waiting for her to look down with terrified eyes he started to drink it. He had to be very careful not to get too excited or she'd be dead. He then began biting any exposed skin he could find, playing with her until he'd had enough and couldn't resist any longer. He sank his teeth into her neck, draining the remaining blood from her veins before calmly walked out into the night, content after satisfying his hunger.


	3. Chapter Two

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

After having completely satisfied his hunger, Edward decided to hunt out his next victim. Sometimes he liked to play these games. He would find his next victim, and see how they interact with others and listen to their thoughts. See what scared them. He really enjoyed getting their blood pumping. Edward decided he'd go looking for his next victim the next day. It was forecast to be a dark day, so he could go hunting during the day; he just needed to avoid midday. Home time at the local school was perfect. He could watch the activity from afar and pick out someone he liked the look of.

On his way towards the school, Edward kept to the shadows. No-one would realise what he was just to look at him, but he preferred not to be seen. If everyone in this town knew who he was, he wouldn't be feared. If his prey caught sight of him, they'd have a sense of familiarity not fear. Edward loved the sight of fear in a victim's eyes, the smell of it, and the sound of their increased heartbeats. It really is a vampire's ecstasy. Keeping to the shadows is easy in Forks, it is seldom that the sun is seen, the weather was usually grey and drizzly. An excellent home for a vampire, not that they ever stayed in one place long.

Once he got to the school he watched everyone carefully. Not only did he want someone who looked like they were easy to scare, but he wanted to choose someone who would taste nice. That meant someone young, girls tended to taste better, and they were easier to frighten than boys, but not too young, there's no fun in killing a youngster. And then he saw her. There was a girl – surrounded by boys – that was just perfect, if he hadn't already satisfied his hunger the day before, he'd have had her right then. She was beautiful, but what had attracted Edward were those rosy cheeks. She was blushing and the sight of it was intoxicating.

Edward learned her name by listening to the thoughts of the others around her; Bella. Apparently this was her first day. But whilst watching her, he couldn't help but think of his own encounters with the opposite sex. Vampires travel alone. Not because they choose to, but because if they don't they'd kill each other. Two vampires together is volatile. Edward had tried it. Her name was Alice. He noticed her, and loved her and so he turned her. Once she'd learned how to be a vampire, they tried it. But it hadn't worked, they'd started to compete and fight. With there being two vampires in the town, they also had difficulty staying unnoticed. In the end Edward gave up and walked away. Vampires were cursed to walk this earth alone for all of eternity. It's a harsh reality.


	4. Chapter Three

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

By studying this girl – Bella – he was able to see that she was slightly timid. This could be accounted for by the fact it as her first day and she didn't really know those around her very well. She always kept herself at least a foot away from the boys, it was obvious that she too had noticed they had taken a liking to her, and he concluded that she was insightful; she was the only one at the school the boys hadn't grown up around or were related to so she became something they wanted to claim as their own. Vampires have amazing hearing, they could hear a pin drop from 50 feet away and using that hearing, Edward heard one of the boys ask her if she'd like a lift. Bella refused softly, and kindly. Apparently her father had given her a car for moving down to Forks to live with her. Her expression told Edward that she was grateful of this, but felt slightly guilty. Edward had wanted to go for a run for a while, and chasing Bella back home sounded like the perfect opportunity.

From the shadows Edward watched Bella as she said goodbye to her new friends. She looked slightly awkward when the boys rushed to give her a hug, and ensured the hugs didn't linger, perhaps worried that they'd think something of it and try harder to make her their girlfriend. She didn't seem to mind with the girls however, and seemed to get on really well with two girls. Being where he was, he couldn't read their minds but he didn't want to venture closer just in case he was seen. He didn't want to do any scaring yet. He waited patiently as she made plans to meet her new friends before school the next day but could barely contain his excitement as she climbed into her car, ready to drive home. Edward seldom chased cars - it was something dogs did not vampires - yet he couldn't deny he enjoyed it. Bella was a careful driver, obeying every speeding limit, making it very easy for Edward to keep up. He ran through the trees on the side of the road and, if needed, kept to the shadows where there were no trees to offer him cover. Having been a vampire for almost 100 years, Edward had mastered the art of remaining unseen; therefore any time Bella looked through her mirrors, she wouldn't see anything suggesting she was being followed.

Bella pulled into her drive, and Edward noted – to his pleasure – that she lived surrounded by a forest. There was a perfect place to watch, kill or even just scare her right on her doorstep. From the cover of the trees, Edward watched intently as Bella got her bag out from the front seat and walked up to the door. From where he was, he could see through the window into the living room where her father sat. Bella came through and greeted her father, only getting a half-hearted response his eyes glued to the television screen. While her father watched the game, Bella wandered through to what Edward presumed was the kitchen to make dinner for herself and her father. Edward sat and waited for her to return, deciding to scope out the house and see the interior when they were asleep. It was all too easy for a vampire to get in and out of a house without being seen. When Bella came back through to the living room, the game was just finishing and her father was exclaiming that he wish he could cook so she didn't have to and asking how her first day went, so as they ate Bella told her father – Charlie – all about her first day at school and about how she had made some new friends. She then went upstairs with her bag, Edward assumed to do her homework and he waited until all lights were off and he could hear the unmistakeable sound of sleeping.


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

When Edward was sure that Bella and her father were asleep, he snuck into their house. He walked towards the front door, not trying to be quiet – vampires are naturally quiet creatures, making them dangerous predators – and inspected the lock. It was a simple lock that was easy enough to break. A sharp turn and a muffled snap later, and he was in. He didn't care that it was obvious he had broken in, maybe that would ignite fear in his victim, or just make them paranoid. Edward wanted to see the layout of the house, so that he could use it to his advantage. He wanted to see if there were any places to hide, and if any rooms adjoined. Not knowing wouldn't make it harder, he'd easily be able to track by the sound of her heartbeat, but he could play with her. He could let her think she was somewhere safe and terrify her more. Just thinking about it he hungered to try the blood of something so sweet. But it was too soon, he didn't need to feed he'd just be indulging. How could he truly enjoy the sweet taste if he wasn't hungry? He remembered the way the blood rushed to her cheeks when she blushed. Snores coming upstairs broke through his fantasising, allowing him to concentrate on what he was doing.

Edward walked through the hall into the first room he came across, he could faintly smell chicken and discovered he was in the kitchen. Being a vampire he didn't eat food, it turned his stomach but he could still clearly remember the days when chicken was his favourite. In the kitchen he found a cupboard that could easily fit a human with Bella's shape and size. He opened the door and found it was almost completely empty. After finding more gaps and hide-a-ways downstairs in the living room, Edward ventured upstairs. He found three rooms. Two he guessed were bedrooms from the sound of breathing coming from the room on the left, and snoring from the one on the right, the other must be a bathroom. He first went into the bathroom and found nothing of interest, the bathroom was far too small to have anywhere to hide, and it would be an unlikely place to hide. He then went into the master bedroom. There he found Charlie. As he watched him sleep, and listened to his snoring Edward realised he would need to get rid of him before enjoying the taste of Bella. He wouldn't want to fill up on such ordinary blood, so he didn't bother looking for places to hide in this room.

Edward then snuck into the last room in the house. Bella's bedroom. Her window was open just a crack and there was a slight breeze drifting in. When Edward turned to look at Bella, he saw that the breeze was gently blowing a lock of hair across the sleeping girl's face. She looked so peaceful, her eyes fluttering against the inside of her eyelids lost in some dream. Edward stood there, transfixed and at a loss as to why he was there to begin with. Edward finally stirred, snapping his gaze away from Bella's face oblivious to how long he had stood there. He glanced around the room, intent once again on the mission at hand. He could see only the wardrobe – a sizeable object – and a gap underneath the bed. It was a very small gap, not something he usually would have noticed, but I was room enough for someone of Bella's size to fit. After having found all the hiding places in the house, Edward then allowed himself to sit in the chair in the corner of the room and watch her seep. There was something about how innocent and peaceful she looked that fascinated Edward, capturing him and refusing to let him look away. He had never seen anything so pure. In the time he spent watching her, he didn't once think about his intentions for the girl but instead thought about how his life could have been if he hadn't been turned into a vampire. He could have looked after his mother, found the girl of his dreams and become as pure as the girl sleeping so peacefully in front of him. Edward stayed the entire night, only moving when he heard Bella's father stirring ready to wake and left before Charlie could find him or the broken lock.


	6. Chapter Five

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Edward waited amongst the trees while the Swans had their breakfast. He sat, silent, in a tree close to the house - completely concealed - and listened to Bella and her father talk. Before concealing himself he had allowed himself to get closer, just so he could see what they were wearing today. He didn't really need to know what they were wearing, but he was curious by nature. Edward thought that knowing what Charlie did would help him know what would scare them and what wouldn't. Charlie was wearing his uniform for work. Bella's father – it appeared – worked at the local police station. Bella was wearing baggy jeans, a V-neck blue top and a pair of black Converse All Stars. Edward was still here because he wanted to see what reaction he would get for the broken lock, he waited with abated breath, anxiously waiting for Bella and her father to leave, to discover the lock. Eventually Bella's father got up and took his bowl into the kitchen ready to clean it before leaving to go to work. Bella followed and took the bowl from him, telling him she'd do it, she still had plenty of time before she had to meet her friends so he didn't have to worry about being late. Charlie thanked his daughter before putting on his shoes and jacket on then – after having picked up his keys – he headed towards the door to unlock it so he could leave.

When Charlie got to the door, he discovered that the door wasn't locked. He started to get annoyed, thinking that his daughter was irresponsible and had left the door unlocked all night, but upon closer inspection, he realised that the lock had in fact been broken. Somebody had broken in last night while they were sleeping! He worked at the police station, but couldn't take care of his own family. He shouted to Bella to get her to phone the police station, when he came through to where she was, he informed them of the break-in and explained that he'd not be coming in, at least not yet. He and Bella then inspected the house and found nothing was missing or out of place. Charlie had never been more confused in his life. He then persuaded Bella to go to school, thinking it would be best to carry on as normal. When Bella left for school, Charlie decided to see if he could find anyone in the forest. He left his front door and looked around himself constantly as he walked the short distance from his house to the opening of the forest. He could not shake the feeling that whoever broke in was just trying to scare him - and make him paranoid - not steal anything. He was determined they were somewhere close, enjoying the chaos they had caused. But Charlie couldn't think of anyone who would do this, or enjoy doing it. This is a very tight-knit community, and it just didn't make sense to him. He walked through the forest, his eyes darting from side to side, constantly looking for something to help him learn why someone had broken into his house, and who it was. He searched the forest thoroughly for three quarters of an hour but found nothing. Feeling defeated he went back to the house and called to get a new lock fitted before finally going to work.

Edward watched on as Charlie scoured the forest looking for him. He had found the perfect tree o sit in, high out of sight of Charlie. With his vampiric eyes he could see a lot more than Charlie ever could, and he took advantage of that. He could have laughed at Charlie blundering around the forest. Despite living with this forest on his doorstop, it was obvious that Charlie didn't know it very well. After Bella's father gave up, Edward followed him back to the house. He kept glancing around; evidently refusing to admit to himself that he had given up. When Charlie called someone to fit a new lock, Edward got excited. He didn't need to feed yet, and he was going to hold out as long as he could this time, so why couldn't he have some fun?

Edward had intended to break the new lock and sneak in, to cause more trouble. But he could hear the snores of Charlie waiting on the other side of the door. Apparently Charlie had decided to keep watch in case the house got broken into again, but had fallen asleep. Edward was still determined to make the most of Bella and decided not to chance waking Charlie. After walking around the house - looking for anything that could help him get in - Edward found that Bella's window was once again open. Had she forgotten to close it? Or did she think that whoever broke in wouldn't be able to climb through her window? Edward could no longer resist temptation and once again watched Bella sleep. He knew that it was becoming more and more dangerous to do so; he was getting closer and closer to needing to feed. But Edward enjoyed testing his limits, and he figured he had at most, two more nights. With Charlie sleeping downstairs, he found it harder to know when he should leave this time, and almost left too late; Bella had already started to stir Edward cursed his greed and climbed out of her window.


	7. Chapter Six

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

Yet again Edward watched the Swans as they had breakfast. He couldn't help but notice how tired and sore Charlie looked after his night. Edward couldn't help but enjoy the tormented look on his face; hating himself for falling asleep when he was supposed to be protecting his daughter. Edward turned his attention to Bella. She was sitting in silence, eating her breakfast, seemingly unconcerned. He watched her as she stared into her bowl, she had a glass-eyed expression which made Edward wonder if she was aware she was staring. Every now and again Bella moved. It was as though her body knew it was her breakfast, but she was unaware. Whenever she put her spoon in her mouth it took her a while before her mouth responded, realising it had to empty her mouth again. After having removed the spoon from her mouth she chewed slowly, continuing to stare relentlessly into her bowl, vaguely aware that she was eating. Edward couldn't take his eyes off her, not only had he never seen anything like it before, but he had also never been so transfixed by a girl before. He got the sudden need to explore it, but now wasn't the time. It was getting close to the time he needed to hide from the sun. These needs would have to wait, but how long could he wait? Could he last another day? Last night he thought he could, but now he wasn't so sure. He could have id was hungry only for blood, but now he wanted to explore his obsession it was so much harder. In the midst of Edward's chaotic thoughts, he realised that Bella had finally finished her breakfast and was headed towards the door to get in her car and go to school. If he had realised even a moment later, he would not have been able to hide and she would have seen him. Once Bella and her father had left, Edward had the sudden need to hide from the sun in Bella's room. He knew it was a bad idea to immerse himself in her scent, but he couldn't stop himself. The need was too strong.

Edward stayed in Bella's room all day. He didn't really want to be anywhere else, even if he could. The pull towards Bella was getting far too strong. As he waited in her room for her return, Edward could feel himself get hungrier and hungrier. Plans started forming in his head and he knew it had been a bad idea to stay in her room. But it was too late now. He'd fight it of for as long as he could, but his eyes were already red, blood red. He needed to feed and it had to be soon. He heard a car pull up outside the house. Next he heard Charlie's thoughts; apparently Bella's car had broken down so Charlie had driven her home. It was then that Edward noticed the pile of clothing on her bed; she obviously intended to get change. He waited until the door closed behind Bella and her father before walking towards the window, he got halfway there before he realised his feet were carrying him towards Bella's wardrobe. Once realising what he was doing, he was suspended in motion. Mid-step instinct had stopped him. Edward searched his mind, he knew he should get out before he killed the girl and ruined everything. But he was rooted to the spot. As he heard Bella coming up the stairs, he gave p and got in her wardrobe. He despised himself for having such human desires, but couldn't help but admit that having such a clear view through the gaps in the wardrobe doors, and the act he was completely hidden excited him. He stopped breathing while he listened to Bella come up the rest of the stairs and into her room. A vampire is one of the undead; suspended in another life, neither living nor dying but cursed to live forever by feeding off the blood of those inferior to their species, so Edward didn't really need to breath but it was a habit he never really shook. It was strange not to breathe after sending his entire human life doing it through necessity.

When Bella entered her bedroom, she closer her door behind her and headed towards the bed. She took off her school-bag and dropped it at the foot of her bed. She then removed her coat and laid it on her bed – she could easily hang it up on the back of the door on the way downstairs for dinner – she then began stripping off her clothes. She hated wearing the clothes she wore for school once she was home. She liked to change into comfy clothes she knew would only be seen by herself and her father. As Bella stripped she did a weird sort of jiggle. As she slid her top over her head, he dance; it helped her remove her clothing and seemed to give he girl confidence in her own skin. After having removed her top, Bella decided to put music on to dance to. It was obvious from the way she twirled and jiggled around her room that Bella was not a dancer, but she appeared to be a having a lot of fun… until she walked into her bed. After her mishap Bella sheepishly turned her music off and began to take her jeans off. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and slid them down her hips towards her knees. As her jeans reached her knees, she lifted her left leg first to take them off completely. Once they were removed, she walked over to her chest of drawers. She then removed her tights and picked up a purple tub. She unscrewed the lid and walked back to her bed before lifting her right leg onto the side of the bed, before slowly and thoroughly applying cream to her leg. She then repeated it with her left leg before doing the rest of her body. When she was finished, she replaced the tub on her chest of drawers. She then got changed into an old top and joggers and went downstairs for her dinner. After dinner, and when she had done all of the next day's homework, Bella turned her light off and got into bed before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Bella was suddenly awoken from her sleep, after feeling an unexpected weight on her chest. She opened her eyes to see a pair of blood-red eyes staring at her, and she screamed.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

Edward could barely contain himself as he watched Bella change. Somehow – and he didn't know how – he managed to restrain from killing her right then and there. He watched on with hungry, coveting eyes. Eventually Bella went downstairs for her dinner. Edward stayed where he was, determined to keep calm but managing instead to formulate and finalise new plans. After a time, Bella came upstairs to do her homework. He watched her, and couldn't help but notice she was bright. His thoughts were cut short by Charlie coming up the stair and shouting goodnight through the door. Edward watched as Bella packed her bag ready for the next day with her now-finished homework, before turning off the light and getting into bed. Edward waited until he heard her breathing soften before coming out of the wardrobe.

Edward opened the door as quietly as he could before creeping the short stretch from the wardrobe to her bedroom door. Once on the other side of the door, he walked coolly and calmly towards Charlie's bedroom. Through the closed door came the unmistakable sounds of snoring. Edward smiled to himself, it was an evil smile that told of his intentions and would terrify even the bravest man. He then opened the door and strode across to where the sleeping man lay. He watched him sleep for a few moments to take in what he was about to do. As he watched the sleeping man, all he could think about was this man's daughter, asleep in the next room. By getting rid of the father he had free reign, and nothing would stop him. The more Edward thought about what he was going to do to Bella, the more he hungered, he momentarily forgot what he was doing and just thought about what he could do. Charlie then snored, making Edward remember where he was. Edward smirked at the old man as he reached over and picked up a pillow. He knelt on the side of the bed, leaning over the sleeping man and reached out to place the pillow over Charlie's face. He drank in the look of peaceful innocence on his face before taking it away. He brought the pillow down onto his face as fast as he could, applying pressure to his face and throat. Being a vampire, he was able to put a lot of strength into it and he pressed hard on his nose, mouth and throat. Edward kept tight hold of the pillow, refusing to let it loosen as Charlie fought and twitched against it. He had awoken almost as soon as Edward first applied pressure and his eyes had widened in terror as soon as he realised what was happening. Then he had seen Edward's eyes and expression. Soon came the distinct smell of urine from beneath the covers and Edward looked at Charlie in disgust, still drinking in the terror and chaos he found in Charlie's eyes. He listened intently as his heartbeat peaked from fear and gradually beat slower and slower as it began to run out of oxygen. Edward only removed the pillow when he saw the life leave his eyes. He cast the pillow aside and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Edward walked with a new spring in his step towards Bella's room. There was no need to be quiet, he didn't need to worry if anyone awoke, and he knew he was now able to do anything he wanted now Charlie was out of the way. He opened the door and walked through it, purposefully towards Bella's bed closing the door behind him. He then sat on the edge of her bed and watched her as she slept. He hungered to take that innocence away from her, and this time he didn't resist. He climbed on top of her and waited for her to wake. When she finally opened her eyes and saw him she screamed. Edward had never had such pleasure from a scream before…


	9. Chapter Eight

**Writer's note: Rebirth is now rated M.**

**

* * *

**

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

When Bella screamed, it made Edward smile. He couldn't help it, her scream excited him. He grabbed her hands in one hand and held them above her head, and with his other hand he tore at the sides of her pyjama top. He easily ripped down the seams and used the material to tie her hands to her bed. When she screamed a second time he sat still, drinking in the glorious sound before tightening the fastenings to prevent her from breaking free. Once he was convinced she was secured to her bed he began to tug at her bed sheets. She didn't need them, and they were only in the way of his prize. In one swift movement he threw the duvet and sheets off the bed out of the way behind him, they hit the wall and slid down to the floor where they would remain crumpled and forgotten. Bella then began struggling, as though only just realising she could move. She began to knee Edward in the back, and twisting her arms. She stopped kneeing Edward when she saw he was unfazed, and this scared her further. By twisting her arms, Bella had managed to shield her face with her pillows, when Edward realised this he threw them across the room where they landed on her sheets.

Knowing that there was nothing else Bella could do, he cupped her breasts. He began to squeeze and flick her nipples, enjoying the feel of them and the sight of Bella who began to cry. He ran his nails down her chest, not trying to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her yet, he just wanted to savour the moment. Who knows, maybe she'd enjoy it too. As his hands got further and further down her chest, he came to the waistline of her pyjama bottoms. He tore them away and tied her legs to the bed. He didn't want any chance of her breaking free.

After he had her completely tied up, he leaned over and whispered hoarsely in her ear "Watch me and I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you so do as you're told."

Edward nipped her ear gently. He could hear that her heart had started to beat faster, betraying her attempts to stay calm. He could tell she didn't believe his words. He waited until her eyes were on him, and climbed off of her and stood in front of her. He took one quick look at her as she lay there, taking in every aspect as she lay there trapped. She was on her back, her hands stretched out above her head, tied tightly and securely to her bed's headboard by her wrists, her hands clenched into fists, nails pressed hard into her palms hard enough to hurt her, but not enough for them to bring blood. Her nipples were hard and reddened after having been squeezed and flicked. She was wearing only her underwear, and her legs were open each leg tied to the end of the bed, pulled tight so she couldn't lift them. The look of terror and disgust on her face complimented her pale, beautiful skin. He smiled before looking back at her face, he stood and waited for her to lock eye contact before moving.

Still staring relentlessly into Bella's eyes, Edward began to strip. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders before dropping it on the floor next to him. When removing his shirt he revealed many scars on his torso, some where small, others were horrific. The scars on his body were all that was left of his battle with Alice long ago.

Bella's eyes widened in shock when she saw the marred skin of the mysterious man standing in front of her but she didn't dare break eye contact.

Edward knelt down, to undo his shoe laces. He was still staring without blinking at the girl, he didn't really need to blink very often and never thought about how much it would unnerve someone, but he enjoyed the reaction nonetheless. He then stood up and kicked off his shoes. Edward began to undo his belt and once his belt was undone, he unbuttoned his trousers, and slowly unzipped his fly. When he pushed his trousers down his legs, removing them and his socks he saw that Bella had started to struggle again. Her gaze had dropped to just below his waist, knowing what was soon to come she had begun to scream. He allowed her to scream and struggle, relishing the sight, and sound. He walked back to the bed, and sat once again on top of the struggling girl. He leaned over her struggling body to bite her ear, but at that moment she felt the hardness of his penis against her skin and struggled more. Instead he whispered in her ear to stop or he'd gag her. She immediately stopped struggling and looked at him with pleading eyes. She felt the response against her skin and tried to look away, her eyes wet.

Edward leaned back and sat instead on her ankles. She looked down at him, her eyes looking down rather than turning her head so he wouldn't see she was looking. He ripped her underwear away from her skin, and leaned across to untie her legs. He tore at his own underwear and straightened up, lying against her body. He tried to kiss the girl but she instead bit his lip, determined not to be completely trapped. He sighed and stroked his finger along her side; he moved his finger further and further down her body feeling the shape of her body until he got to her thigh. He leaned to the side as he trailed his finger along her thigh slowly moving it to the inside of her leg. He'd already lain between her legs to stop her closing them, but he gripped her left leg; forcing them to open further. When he was satisfied he plunged two fingers inside her and waited for her to scream. She begged him to stop but he wouldn't. As he stretched the opening with his fingers, he used his other hand to stroke the hair out of her face. Bella cringed at his touch.

Edward looked at her apologetically, half realising how it must feel for the girl and for a rare moment he felt kind of human. He removed his fingers and wiped her eyes. He was torn. He wanted to stop and get to know the girl, but the vampire in him was far too strong. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to make sure he got it. Edward moved his left hand under her body and placing it on her lower back. He gripped her left hip with his other hand and carefully positioned himself before forcing himself inside, causing Bella to cry uncontrollably. At first he enjoyed hearing her beg every time he thrust inside her, but eventually he got bored of it and ripped a strip from her bottom sheet, using it to gag her. She instead begged him with her eyes. He never moved his gaze from her eyes and watched every response. Vampires can last a long time and after a while Bella realised she couldn't do anything to stop what was happening and just waited for him to finish and she hoped that the worst was over.

When the man with red eyes had finally had his fill he got off Bella's body. But he was still looking so deeply and terrifyingly into her eyes. She spat the sheet out of her mouth at him and spoke with a shaky voice "You've had your fill. Please leave. Let me go, I'm no use to you now." She couldn't stop crying and stuttered most of the words out, but she was sure he heard what she said. Her heart skipped a beat when he leaned in close, terrified about what he was about to do.

He whispered six words in her ear "I'm going to kill you now."

She then began to struggle in earnest. More than she had when he raped her. Now she was fighting for her life. She fought as hard as she could; she flailed her legs and twisted her wrists, desperate to get free. But his grip was hard as he held her legs still and the fastenings far too tight. She screamed as hard as she could, begging for help knowing it was a fool's hope that someone was nearby and would come to her aid. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch as death come for her and cried "No, please don't!" as she felt his breath against her neck. But it was no use. She could do nothing to save herself and she suddenly felt an incredible pain in her neck. But it didn't hurt for long. She couldn't understand it but all fear fell away and in its place she felt ecstasy. It was a wonderful feeling, but then everything she saw, everything she felt and knew and remembered started to fade, just as her life was fading; until everything went dark.

Bella Swan was dead.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

Edward had never tasted a sweeter blood. He knew she would taste special. He completely drained her veins and craved more when he had consumed every drop of blood. He knew he'd never find another person who would taste so good but that didn't matter. He licked his lips and looked down at the corpse of the girl. Her skin was paler now in death than it had been in life and it was cold to the touch having no blood to keep her warm. Her arms were limp and he leaned over to break the bonds tying her to the bed but he caught sight of Bella's face. Her expression unnerved him; there was a ghost of the ecstasy she felt when she died left on her face, along with terror. She was so scared the entire time and it haunted Edward. It made him feel strange, he had never felt like this before and it took him a while to realise what he was feeling. When he knew it shocked him.

He felt remorse.

He removed her bonds and laid her on her side, closing her eyes. He made her look like she was sleeping. Bruises were beginning to appear on her skin where he had held her too tight. She looked so peaceful now and he became lost in her face. He couldn't understand how he was able to kill her. He had felt less and les like a vampire from the first moment he had spent staring at the girl's face as she lay sleeping, just the other night. He mourned for his human life; missing the simplicity of it and resented the fact that he had to spend the rest of his life killing terrified and innocent victims like Bella Swan. Looking into Bella's dead face he suddenly saw everything from her point of view, he imagined what she felt and it sickened him. He hated his existence and wished it would end.

Little did he know that someone else wanted the same thing.

* * *

**Writer's note: apologies that this chapter is so short. A new, normal-sized chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter Ten

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Edward suddenly smelled a familiar scent. It was very faint, but it came through the window and disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. It caught his attention and it concerned him, but being worried about the scent meant that it stopped him thinking about Bella. He walked towards the window and stuck his head out of the window. There was a light breeze drifting in from the west; coming in from the forest. But there were no more traces of what had caught his attention. He climbed out of the window as quietly and quickly as he could while trying hard not to be seen. To normal eyes he wouldn't be visible, but to stronger eyes…

In a split second Edward was down and concealed by the forest. The forest was vast and went on for acres. He was doubtful that he would find the scent again but he was determined to try. Edward was a fast runner and his brain could process things a lot faster than human brains could.

Edward ran through the forest, his head turning side-to-side constantly while he used his eyes and nose to search. He could smell many different scents of all the creature living amongst the trees but still no trace of what he was looking for. As he got further and further into the forest, he began to hear something. Thinking he had found what he was looking for, he ran faster until he realised his mistake… that sound was a stream. He had no chance of tracking the scent now; it could easily have been washed away.

He then decided to walk back to the house, defeated.

When Edward got back to the house he rediscovered the scent. He found a trail and it led to the house, he saw that it led straight to the bodies of his victims through the front door.

He stood at the front door and sniffed the air, trying to work out which direction he needed to go in. The trail overlapped itself countless times making it difficult for Edward to work out which trail was the freshest. He soon found that the trail was doubled. It was used on the way to the house and back, to confuse him. He follows it carefully; not quite knowing what he would do if he found who it was leading to. He knew who it was, but he was concerned.

The trail led Edward around the forest. He followed it slowly trying hard not to lose it. He followed it until it brought him back to the stream, which had ended at the edge of the forest. The time it had taken for Edward to get this far meant that he was far behind the one who had left the trail.

Edward was determined to prove that he knew who it was and decided to chance it. He waded through the stream, walking closer to the other side of the water so he could investigate and see if he could find the trail on the other side of the stream. He followed the stream for what seemed like hours until he realised the forest was thinning, he had passed through the forest and seemed to be coming out the other side. At this moment he caught another hint of the trail, it led across a field and he followed it until he smelled the trail getting stronger. The trail suggested that whoever made it had paced back and forth, creating a semi-permanent path. Edward followed the path and turned.

Their eyes locked and Edward was speechless, his feet rooted to the ground.

She was here. Alice was here.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

Edward stared at Alice in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she was really here and convinced himself that she was in fact a mirage; a perfect representation of Alice as she was fifty years ago projected by his mind.

Edward continued to try and convince himself she was not real for several minutes. The fact that neither of them had moved added to the illusion. He could feel it slowly beginning to work, when her voice snapped him back to reality.

"Hello Ed, enjoying the community here I see." Alice said calmly, her voice slicing through the silence. "You don't exactly make it hard to find you."

"What are you doing here, Alice? Why would you look for me?" Edward was sceptical, he didn't know what her reply would be, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He couldn't take his eyes off the vampire. How could she be here? Why was she here after all this time? His head was spinning with questions he wanted to know the answers to.

"I want to make another go of it. I have wanted it ever since you left me fifty years ago. I miss you." Her face was smooth and Edward could read see no expression. He wasn't sure if she was lying or telling the truth. If she believed they could have another go she was a fool. But had he been the only one to notice? She had been a new vampire at the time.

"It would never work and you know it. Why are you really here Al?" Edward snapped. He was determined to get the real reason out of her one way or another, though he knew he probably didn't want to.

Alice didn't reply at first. Neither of them had moved since Edward had discovered Alice standing there, but she made the first move. She took a single step towards Edward testing him and purposefully ignoring the look of malcontent on Edward's face. "You know why I'm here, Edward Cullen." She said before continuing to walk towards the disgruntled vampire, slowly closing the distance between them. Edward began to feel like he should be sweating. Alice was a vicious vampire, she was cold-hearted and blood-thirsty but most importantly; when she wanted something, she got it.

After what seemed like hours, Alice was finally standing in front of Edward. He still hadn't moved and was determined not to move at all. He refused to let her have the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him, or to get him to do anything she wanted him to do. He had tried to read her mind, but it was blank. Either she had learnt to keep her thoughts from him or she was stopping herself from thinking. She was so close now that their noses were almost touching; she was a short woman so she had to stand on her tiptoes. They stayed motionless for what felt like a long time. Alice was staring at him, studying his reactions and Edward was trying hard to ignore her, and to stop himself remembering their time together all those years ago. He refused to let himself feel. To acknowledge what this vampire meant to him.

Edward was doing well… until Alice leaned in and kissed him. It was not a gentle or romantic kiss; it was an overpowering and possessive kiss. At first he didn't respond, he stood there motionless hoping she'd get the point, but then something in him snapped. He found that his lips were moving against hers. He was kissing her back and he couldn't stop himself… he didn't want to stop himself; he began to kiss her in earnest.

Alice pushed Edward against a single tree standing apart from the forest. It was right behind him, and helped Alice maintain her control over Edward. As she pushed him against the rough bark of the tree, their kiss deepened. Their kiss deepened until all sense of control was gone.

Alice began to tear at Edward's clothing, ripping it from his body. Edward attempted to do the same to Alice but she slapped his hands away.

She stepped back from Edward and slowly began to undress for him. She unbuttoned her shirt lustfully never breaking eye contact with Edward. She stepped out of her jeans and cast all the unwanted clothing to one side. When she was wearing just a bra and underwear she walked towards Edward, she pushed his hand down her hip catching his finger in her underwear and allowed him to remove them. He grabbed her round the waist pulling her closer for a kiss and found himself being thrown to the ground with Alice immediately climbing on top, pinning him down. As he lay underneath her, he looked up at her and saw that the moonlight perfectly highlighted the shape of her body. It highlighted her perfect face, her hips and the shape of her breasts. He realised he was staring but couldn't stop himself. He had missed this.

As he cupped her breasts Alice held his hips still and pushed herself down onto him, causing them both to gasp. They stayed still momentarily, recovering from the pleasure of once again being joined. Edward reached round and broke the fastening on her bra, setting her breasts free before throwing the broken garment away from them. He pulled Alice down towards him and kissed her hard, relishing in the feel of her breasts pressed against his naked chest, and enjoying being inside of her once more.

Alice straightened up and began to move against the hardness of Edward, he waited until they regained eye contact and - watching for her reaction – began to thrust in time with her. He thrust up hard slamming into her, waiting for a replying moan as she too thrust hard against his body. He dug his nails into her hips, using them to thrust deeper and deeper into her. She begged him to thrust faster and faster, digging her nails into his shoulders and enjoying the reaction of pleasure when she did so. Edward picked up the pace, finding more passion in this session of love-making than he ever had with anyone, even Alice before, maybe it was just the power of the reunion that made him want it so much.

He thrust one last time as hard as he could before holding her tight, and pulling them to the side forcing himself on top. Noticing for the first time how muddy they both were he chuckled before leaning down to kiss his vampire lady. As he kissed her he teased her by thrusting slowly, but deeply. She moaned each time he thrust into her, enjoying the feel of it yet craving long and hard thrusts. When he suddenly stopped she pushed him up so she could look at him and saw that he was smiling. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself hard and fast into her, not waiting for her to join in the rhythm. When she got into the rhythm and kept pace he started to thrust faster and faster, feeling his climax getting closer. He could tell from Alice's increased panting that she too was getting close. He kept the pace going until he felt his climax washing over him. Alice came at the same time as him and they cried out into the night before collapsing together.

"I love you." He gasped to Alice, staring at her with a smile on his face, waiting for her to reply.

But she didn't. There was something in her expression that he couldn't quite work out. He stopped smiling, staring at Alice unable to work out what was wrong with her. He noticed that her hair was in her face and he leaned across to brush it out of her face, but she pushed his hand away. It was really beginning to worry Edward now. Her mind was still empty of thoughts and every time he tried to look at her to engage her in conversation she looked away. He turned, intending to give her a hug but she got up and stood beside the tree looking away from him.

Completely confused, Edward stood up and walked towards her. As he got close to her, she turned away from him. He reached out his arm to turn her around so he could look at her, but his hand never touched her shoulder.

As his hand reached out towards Alice's shoulder, she suddenly turned. She reached around and grabbed his hand. She swung him round by the wrist, throwing him into the tree. The base of the tree creaked and the night was filled with the sound of splintering wood until the tree came crashing to the ground.

Edward landed on his back shaken and confused. He looked up to see Alice standing over him with a look of rage clouding her usually calm face.

Alice sat on top of him and leaned across to whisper in his ear. "This is the real reason I'm here," she reached behind her and snapped a branch off the fallen tree. It was small but sturdy and sharp "I am here to kill you. I was sent because you have been a careless bastard." She lifted the branch above him.

At that moment Edward heard something. It was Alice's voice… but her lips weren't moving. It was a thought, a stray thought Alice hadn't suppressed.

_I love you, Ed. I'm sorry._

The last thing Edward saw was Alice plunging the makeshift stake into his heart.

The long life of Edward Cullen was finally at an end.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Writer's note: I've had a lot of fun writing this. Apologies if how it turned out offended anyone. I only wrote things as they came to me. I may one day write a sequel about why she was sent but who knows. For now though, the story has finished and I do hope you enjoyed it.

Also remember that I own nothing but the ideas in the story, so please don't sue me.


End file.
